This isnt right for her
by bbybailee
Summary: <html><head></head>Kidnapped,Raped,Beaten,and now what seems to be the impossible happens. Gabe always promises to stay by Jo,but will being a father turn him against her? Jo and Gabe story. Good Luck Charlie. Enjoy the series!</html>
1. Jo's Been Kidnapped!

**New series called "Gabe Your My Hero" KennyxButters on twitter helped me write this so enjoy!**

**Gabes POV**

I head into Jos house and see her texting people. I say hey,and she says hey back. We kiss. We have been dating for about 2 weeks now. I love Jo so much. I would do ANYTHING for her. "What are you doing?" I ask her."Texting Ariana." she replies. Ariana is Jos best friend,other then Kit,who I liked before. Kit loves anything about me and Jo dating. Shes like a papparazzi kid.I sit down besides Jo. Her mom walks in and gives me and Jo cookies. She loves Jo very much,just like me. Me & Jo head upstairs to play cards.

We play about 3 games and she STILL beating me! "Your cheating!" I yell. "Am Not!" she yells."Am TOO!" I yelll back. She gives me the 'Oh,You better shut the heck up,i won' look. "Fine,you win!" i yell. The doorbell rings all of a sudden. Her mom gets it. She yells "JO! Its for you!" She gets up,kisses me,and heads to the door. I stay in the room.

**Jos POV**

I head downstairs. My mom is in the garage smoking,so she proply cant hear anything. Gabes laying down. I head towards the door. I answer it. "Can I help you sir?" I ask him. "Yes,Can you tell someone s-" He grabs me and pulls me out the door and all of a sudden im being taken."AHH!" i Scream as loud as i can,hoping Gabe will hear me. I get pushed into a car and the door is locked. I try banging on the door for help. I see someone but i cant tell if its gabe or not. He runs over to the car. I bang louder as soon as he is really close. Suddenly the car is moving. I scream louder and bang louder and harder. We are down the street and I know i will never be saved now. The dude stops and does something to me. He puts a gun against my head and says "Shut up or illl shoot you!" I am quiet the rest of the time.

**Gabes POV**

I know its scary for Jo now,shes been kidnapped and im the only one who could of saved her. Im running inside. I run to the garage and yell to Jo's mom "JOS BEEN KIDNAPPED!" She drops her cigeratte in the ash tray and runs inside and outside and yells "JO!" Then she graps the phone. I say "DONT! They might kill her!" She drops the phone,knowing she could kill her baby girl. I sit down and sigh. The love of my life has been Kidnapped and i cant save her.

**Did u like it! Review! If u hate it DONT Read it or review! Simple as that! Thanks again! Jo and Gabes POV will be switching often enough so you know whats happening to Gabe and hows he dealing with this and Jos tourture.**

**BYE!**


	2. 2 days after kidnapping

**SO JUST BY THE WAY There will be ALOT of chapters! **

**Gabe POV**

Its been 2 days since Jo went missing. Ive been doing everything I could for her since Friday. Monday i will go back to school and no one because they will kill her. The phone rings. I answer it. "Hello!" I yell/. "_This is Jo's Helder. Bring me $2,000 next Friday or Jo wont ever see you again." _Before I could reply,he hung up. I ran to Jo's mom. "The dude called! He said he wants $2,000 next Friday or Jo wont make it!" She grabs her purse and says "Im going to the bank and getting all my money out. Ask everyone for money! bye Gabe!" Then she heads out the door. I head over to my house and asks everyone. By the end of the day i have $50. Jos mom brings back $300,so by the total earning we have $350. But we need alot more to bring Jo home.

**Jo's POV**

I wake up. Ive been asleep for i think 2 days now. I look at where I am,_Why am I chained up?_ I ask myself. I see someone come close to me. "Well Hello there little girl." He says to me. He looks hidious! He has gold ugly teeth,has western clothes and he looks like a stalker. "What do you want with me!" I yell at him. "LET ME OUT!" I yell louder. "Shut up little missy!" He laughs ridiculous and then puts duck tape over my mouth,arms and legs. Its hurts 110x more.

He grabs me suddenly and locks me in a room,alone. I feel like i am going to die. I keep yelling "GABE!" Alot. He has to come in the room and starts talking to me. I dont even respond. He slaps me and bites me and now i dont even look like Jo Keener. I look like i was in the Holocaust. I barley have any hair left,because he cut it by force,then he slapped me very hard. I have bruises all over from being hit by him. Its sucks. Where the hell is gabe!

**Gabes POV**

After we reach $1,000 we start getting less worried. But we need another grand or she will be dead. She is only 13! Why does someone want her? Why couldnt it be me i thought! I should of saved her! I have 7 days to find another grade or dead. I am on facebook,twitter,youtube,tumbler,ANYWHERE actually to find Jo!


	3. 3 days left until death

**Thanks so much for the nice reviews! I think im WAY better at Jabe storys then Seddie Storys. So anyways,I know you want some storie time,heres Chappy 3. ENJOY!~SeddieCaileyFans**

Gabes POV

I just need $500 and ill save Jo's life. But theres a trick. I have 3 days left. Teddy is also trying to help me. She must Realllyyy liked Jo and want us to be together. I still wanna just kill myself at night. But I always stop myself. The next morning I grab a shirt,pants,and shoes and after Im ready,I head out. I know I have 2 days left. But still...Why Jo!

My mom drives me to school and then I go to my first period. My Math teacher really hates my guts but since Jo has been missing,she has been letting me do it for homework. I go to PE after 5th period. Then its the end of school. I head to my locker and grab my things and wait for my best friend,Matthew,to come over and walk home with me. I see him flirting with Jo's best friend Kit. She looks like shes not even worring. I walk over to her and grab her,while Matt,flirts with Kits friend. "What Gabe?" She asks. "Why are you flirting with Matthew? Dont you care about Jo!" I yell at her. "Woah,Slow down there! i DO CARE! Im not flirting with him! We were just talking!" She yells at me. "Well,we need $500 in 3 days or Jo will be dead!" She gasp. "She will what?" I tell her that this dude kidnapped her,and then that they want $2,000 by friday or she will die. "Im sorry Gabe,but maybe its Gods way of saying shes not gonna make it." then she walks off. I dont want this to be gods way. I want Jo here,safe and alive and healthy.

Jos POV

.Feeling sick. Thats how i have been for 2 weeks. He cut off my long beautiful hair and now i look like a guy. I have bruises all over my body from him hitting me. He keeps making me do wrong things. and one night,i got raped. He just pulled all my clothes off when i was sleeping and starts freaking me. Im tied to a chair and he says he not going to do anything. But i know hes going to rape me or kill me. He comes in and cuts me again. All the blood comes out slowly. "Let me go" I say softly. He pulls my hair and then hits me. "Ow!" I yell. I had enough of this. I yell "LET ME OUT OF HERE! NOTHING GOODS GONNA COME TO YOU YOU LITTLE MEANIE! IM ONLY 13 YEARS OLD! LET MEEEE GO!" He grabs me and starts cutting me more and more. He rapes me twice. Then he punches me in the nose 3 times and my nose is bleeding,bad.

He pulls me by the hair and pushes me into a room. Its freaking hot in here. Its like 119 degrees in here. I hear his voice say "You will be staying in this room from now on. It is going to be up to 130 degrees in here at daytime,and at nighttime it goes down to -100 degrees. Have fun!" Then I think he leaves. I see water and I run to it but my feet get stuck in something. Bear traps. I look down. They are cutting into my feet. I see alot of blood coming out. They let go and I pass out. I feel someone grab me and I pass out for a longgggg timee...

**So chappy 3 ok? Review plz! Thanks! Next Chapter: +5 reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy Chappy 4!**

**Gabes POV**

I have all the money. $2,000 here. I play me and Jo's song on my iPod. Its called "Call Me". Im not sure who sings it,but its our special song. Because its the song we danced to.I start crying because of that. I love Jo like Pooh loves Honey. mom walks in. She sees me crying. She hugs me. "She will make it Gabe,just wait and see" She kisses my forhead then goes into the kitchen. I head upstairs and lay on my bed and stare at my ceiling. I hear a doorbell,my mom yells for me. I head downstairs. I see Kit. She comes in. "Hey" she says to me,then sits on the couch. "What do you want?" I ask. "I found some news about Jo" I am shocked. "How?" I ask. She goes to the computer and pulls up a article about Jo Keener. It says;

_"Jo Keener,Missing almost a week_

_Jo Keener is a 13 year old girl who has been missing since 05/01/11. She was last saw at her house. Some recent news has came up about her. Some have reported to have seen her at a attic,screaming,in Denver. Some else have reported that she has blonde hair now. Whatever the news is people have been saying she has been starved,beaten,and raped. Jo Keener Report. Im Kelly Porter."_

Wow. "How would people know that?" I ask her. "I dont know,but I think its true." shes says to me. "I dont care,shes alive!" I yell then I push her out of the door.

**Jos POV**

I wake up and i can barley move. I get up eventually. I get out of bed,slowly,and painfully. I get a drink of water. Then I head to the door. I feel 90,not 13.I feel like my grandmother. I cant believe I get to leave tomorow. I hear a slam open. I turn around and see the guy. He says it is time for breakfest. He has to pull me because im so slow. I look at my bruises. I look like avatar. When breakfest is over,I go to my room and start crying. Eventually im sobbing. Luckily I still have a phone. He hasent catched me yet. I look at me and Gabe pictures. I always cry more,when I see them. I try to get online and calling everyday but no signal.

I fall asleep back and forth,but then more pain comes. He says he is leaving. Great. "Dont leave!" He yells at me. I hear the door slam. I jump. Stupid. Thats all i am. Stupid. I grab a pen and paper. I start writing a goodbye thingy because i know im not gonna make it. Then I slowly start writing stuff down about the guy. A song is what i wanna call it but its sucks.

**Gabes POV**

I remember the first time i met Jo.

_Jo;Hi,Im Jo._

_Gabe;Hi Im Gabe._

_Jo;*smiles* So wanna be friends?_

_Gabe;Sure._

That was 4th grade. Now im in 6th grade and here we go.

_Jo;Your a idiot!_

_Gabe;Am NOT!_

_Jo;Yes you are!_

_Gabe;SHUT UP!_

_Jo;MAKE ME!_

Shes was really nice.

I wonder what she is doing.

I meet the dude who has Jo tomorow. So in 2 days i see Jo. If she is alive.

...

**Chappy 4. Sorry its short. At least I gave you more info. So about 1 or 2 more chappys left. maybe 3. Bye!**


	5. Jabe Unites!

**Chapter 5. Enjoy!**

**Gabe POV**

I see Charlie playing with her toys. As I get a closer look,I see she is playing with my Jo PICTURE! I grab it from her,then I see its all bent up so i fix it. I kiss it then put it back on my door. I see Kit at the door and she comes in. "Hey" I say. "Hey" She says. I see her head towards the couch but i see her and I say "Whats on your cheek?" I say. "Ok! I got punched today!" She said she got punched by Jet. Jet is Jo's Ex who he was giving me a 'warning'. I get a text from someone. Unknown. It said;

_"Have Money ready by 2:00 today. Meet me at the park on Thompson. Dont be late. Jo's Life depends on it." _

Oh My God! Its Jo helder! I dont replie. I see it is 1:50. I grab Jo's money,jacket,and knife. Then I head out to the park. I see someone there. I think its Jo's helder.

**Jo's POV**

I had a bad night. I got only a hour sleep. I see im in a car. I look out the window. I see someone who looks like Gabe. The closer I look,I see its Gabe. I dont do anything. I just see them shake hands,Gabe hands him money,and the guy comes closer to me. I go to the other end like when your scared to get out. He yells "Get out you little slut!" then he grabs my hair and pulls me out. I fall on the hard ground. I look like a worn out beanie bag. He pulls my hair to help me up,pushes me to Gabe,then gets in the car and drives away with the money.

I look at Gabe. I run into his arms,sobbing. He holds me tight. I kiss him for a long time. Im sobbing now. " ok. Gabeys here." He says to me then holds me in his arms. We head back,slowly,back to his house.

When we get to his house I see Amy. Amy drops her cup of coffee when she sees me. "Jo! We need to get you to the hospital" She yells. She drives me to the hospitial. When I get there,i fall asleep.

Wakeing Up,was a problem...sorta..


	6. The Impossible Happens

**I wanted to make Chapter 6 so much! Here ya go! Ill write some more Jo/Gabe storys soon! Any Suggestion for ideas? Review and tell me! Thanks!**

**Gabes POV**

"Jo" I say,"Can You hear me?"

**Jos POV**

Where am I is the first thing I think when im awake. I think im in a kitchen,but then i see the wires around my arm. "H-How long have I been asleep?" I say. "Since Monday,its Wensday" O my god. "O my god! What did the doctor say?" I say Amy. "They said you wouldnt make it,but look at you no. Your alive! and in great health! You just have to stay here for a few more days and you can go back home!" She says. Then her watch dings. "Oh,Its 3:00,I have to go get my hair done,Gabe you can call Teddy to pic you up when your ready to leave." Then she leaves.

"Wow,Look at a mess"Gabe says. I was such a mess I could barley say "I know,I love you Gabey" He goes over to me and kisses my cheek. "Im sorry" I say. "For What? Im the one who should be apologizing"Gabe says. I start crying,tears of joy. "Thanks for saving me Gabe" I say, then I grab him and kiss him for a long time. He smiles,then I do. "Anytime." Then he hugs me. "Ill be back. Kits in the elevator to see you." I smile,say "Ok,Ill be here. Bye" Then he walks out the door.

**Gabes POV**

I close the door behind me. I see Kit waiting for me. "Kit!" I yell at her. She sees me and runs at me "Is she okay? Where is she?" Like she is dead. I grab her hand and pull her to the door. "Ow! My heel!" She yells. Then she takes off her shoes. We walk the rest of the way. I keep thinkin about how people are gonna react when she goes back to school. We knock on the door and see her in pain. "Gabe! My tummy hurts really bad! please call for a nurse!" Jo yells at me. I react suddenly and grab her hand and call the nurse.

When she gets her she asks "Whats the problem?". Jo responds "My tummy hurts really bad." She says calmly. She feels her tummy. "Here",she says,she hands Jo a stick,"take this". Jo suddenly freaks out when she sees it a pregneatcy test. "Kit,will you come with me?" She asks her. "Sure" Kit says. They head out into the bathroom.

-Few Minutes Later-

"Well?" I ask her. She starts crying. She couldnt says slowly "Jo is..pregneat"

All I could do was gasp. .. Now pregneat. I grab her,hug her,kiss her,and wipe her tears from her face. "Dont worry" I whispear to her,"Ill always be here for you" Then she grabs me and says "I hope so. I cant raise him or her without you."

**Awwwe! I love how Gabes gonna be there for her. This is gonna be a longer series. Gonna change a few things like plot and things like that. Enjoy! Hope people dont hate me for this idea! But it sorta went with it because she got ! **


	7. How Could You Gabe!

**I Have been wanting to write this series alot because ive been having alot of inspirtation and since School is over in only 3 and a half days I will continue this series! BYE! Oh! And congrazts me cause im going to 7th grade! YAY! BTW im not great with pregnacy but im learning! Enjoy!**

**Jos POV**

I look at a popstar magazine,I see Selena Gomez and Justin Bieber kissing. Lol. Then I see other chizz. I look over and see Gabe fast asleep. I throw something at him that looks like candy wrappers. He wakes up sorta. He wakes up then falls asleep again. Then I grab ha harder object. Like a pillow. I throw the pillow at him then I see him wakeing up again. For real this time.

"H-How long was I asleep?," Gabe says. "Im very tired." I smile. "You been asleep since about 4. Its 8 now." I say. "Is not," He grabs his phone out of his He looks at it. "It is!" I laugh. "Told ya! Gabe,can you go home and get some rest? Kit is suppoused to be here at 9." He sits by me. "Nuh-Huh,Noone going to hurt you this time!" I look at him. I give him the puppy dog eyes. He kisses me. I Tell him he wins,then I throw popcorn at him. I go back to my magazine. _Blah..Blah..Blah _Is all I think. I Throw it at Gabe. "Hey! Im right here!" He yells. "Im here! Pregneat!" I yell back at him.

The Nurse comes in and takes my blood pressure and brings me my dinner. I wasent hungry earlier. But now im starving! I tell Gabe to call Kit to come here soon. He heads out the door and talks to her,closing the door behind him. "Looks pretty good. Wanna know how far your pregnacy is?" she asks me. "Sure" I respond. She checks me out and says "You are about a month far. Which is about 10 weeks. Congratz! Anything else?" I ask her what the sex is. She says she doesnt know and when i go back to the doctor in a few months i will learn. But thats on August 16th. One week before school starts. I will 5 or 6 months along.

Gabe comes back in the room and the nurse leaves. "Guess what?" i ask Gabe. "What?" He asks me. "_Our _baby is about 1 month along!" I smile. He tells me congrats then sits in the chair besides me and changes the channel. "Hey! I was watching that!" I yell. "The Games on!" He yells at me. I get some pain. "Just leave!" I Kit enters. We both stare at her. "Fine! Ill be back tomorow!" Gabe yells at me and grabs his jacket and leaves,slamming the door.

Kit sits besides me and I start crying. "Dont cry,sweetie!" She hugs me. Over the next few hours I fall asleep. We talked and talked to people from school like Ariana & Lana.

-NEXT MORNING-

The nurse said I could go home today. But I have to enter Physical Therapy. Gabe wouldnt answer his phone all day,so Kit's mom drives me and her to Gabes. We slam the door open and run up to Gabes room. I slam his door open and see something I thought I never imagine.

_Gabe Duncan was cheating on me with Ariana Daniels. My Best Friend._

I start crying and run out the door. Ariana saw me. She runs after me. She stops me before I get to the door.

I yell at her "HOW COULD YOU!" I run out the house,crying.I walk my way home. I take out a pic me and Gabe took at the hospital. I delete it. I burst into tears. Run into my house. Slam my door. Run upstairs. Lay in my bed. soon fall asleep. Wishing I was dead.


	8. Going to School was A BAD choise!

**Ok,_sorry_ I have been typing alot of these stories. Its just im very hyper and theres nothing to do at meh house. Yah Im lame. Have no lifey. Whatever. Enjoy Jabe! .KISS!**

**Gabes POV**

_"I love you" Jo says to me. "I love you too." I would replie. I would kiss her then she would leave._

I cant believe Jo thinks im cheating on her! Im NOT! I didnt kiss her! She _kissed me! _Kit warned me this would happen. Now that Jo is here,she gonna act innocently. I head upstairs and Ariana follows me. I tell her to leave. She leaves because she knows im mad. and I cuss when im mad. She hates cusseing. Looking,hearing,even saying. The last thing Ariana said to me before Jo walked in was _"I didnt want to do this,Gabe" Then she kissed me. _

Jo wont talk to me nor Ariana nor nobody!

**Jos POV**

I cant believe Gabe! He KISSED my bff! Crying gives me and the baby headaches. ugh. I grab the phone and I 'accidentally' call gabe. he answers. I hear a 'hello?" I um say "Gabe,why did you kiss her?" I say as kit. "She kissed me kit! God! She was like i didnt want to do this then left me a tippy! please tell jo to forgive me!" I gasp. "Y-You didnt kiss her? That BACKSTABBEING BITCH!" I yell. As Jo I ask "Can you forgive me for thinking that? I mean,we still have a child coming. And Im too scared to go to school by myself." I ask sweetly. "Of couse we will! All in this together! Bye Jo!" I laugh then hang up. Then jump on my bed. Tomorows is Monday.I will be going back for the last week but then again in August. Ugh. WHY ME?

...

**MONDAY**

**Jos POV**

I wake up. Ooo I feel sicker then ever. Probably because its Monday,Do this EVERY monday. I eat my cereal,then pick out a amazing outfit.I look at the clock. _7:30._Ill go ahead and leave to Gabes because we leave at 7:45 every day together.

When I get to the Duncans I see Gabe getting ready. He throws on a shirt and then answers the door. "Hey ." I hit him because im not in the mood of jokes. "Ow!" He yells. "Sorry hunny,I feel sick b/c im throwing up!" He feels my forhead. He says I should stay home. I say "Not unless you do!" He laughs then relises im serious. He puts his bag down because he nows Im really not feeling great. "Im going to school" He says. He grabs his bags and before he closes the door I get in the car.

**At School**

My pains have gotten worse all this morning. When i first walked In I went into the room and sat down like a normal girl. When she started she had NO idea I as Jo. She thought I was someone else. She said "Class,We have very important news about Jo Keener. Im sorry friends and family,but she is dead. They found her body this morning." Then she says "Lets pray for Jo" When everyone lowers there heads I look at Gabe like I could kill someone. I stand up because I couldnt control myself. "!" She raises. "Yes?" I was so mad that I yelled "IM Jo Keener!" Then she says "Control yourself. and Jo is dead so do not say that!" She says camly. I was so MAD! "I am! Ask Gabe! He was here with me!" I pull out the picture I saved. "See!" "Not enough proof" I am so mad at her for not believeing me! I pull off my shades,coats,hats,and a thing that makes me look skinny not pregneat. "SEE NOW?" I Yell. "I AM JO! I WAS BEATEN,RAPED,TOURTURED,RAPED,STARVED,and guess what? IM PREGNEAT!" I run out the room crying and Gabe chases me.

"Jo! Slow down!" I run out the schools door. We both decide that we should head home and sleep for a while. I feel like the babys already here but Im only 1 and a half along. I kiss Gabe and say " Really are my hero Gabe"


	9. Where is Gabe?

**Thanks for nice reviews! Reading Hunger Games Book 1 and soon might read Book 2! Enjoy!**

**Gabe POV**

I pull Jo in for a hug,but then the principal walks in the room. Me and Jo are the only ones since its after school. "What seems to be the problem?" She says. Our principal name is .Gay name! Lol jk. "The problem is these two kids,Gabe and Jo,distrubted my class and then bursted out the classroom." Our teacher says. "Hmm Ill talk to each of them tomorow during .Jo come with me."

**Jos POV**

I look at Gabe. He said to go. I go with . We go into her room and I sit on the couch.

"Jo we need to talk" she says. Before she can say anything I yell out,"I dont care If I get suspended or .I just want my life back! I dont want this life anymore! I hate being Jo Keener!" Then I stand up. "Look at me! Im pregneat! Im Fat! Im Ugly! Everyone is gonna call me a slut next year!" I start crying but hold back my tears.

She goes over to me. "No one is going to call you A slut,if they do,Ill have them expelled." I didnt really care.I just wanted this freaking baby out of me! I just want Gabe! Gabe! I just remember him! "Where Gabe?" I yell. "He went home. I let him." What the hell! He wouldnt leave without me. "I gotta go." I grab my bag and head out the school building. I start walking home. Being in the 7th grade sucks. All my teachers loved me! Now they think Im a slut!

When I get home,I call Gabe. He finally picks up about 2 minutes later. I yell at him,"GABE? Why the fuck did you leave me!" I hear people in the back. Someone screams. "GABE? Are You Okay!" I yell into the phone. I hear a scream that sounds like "Jo! Help mee!" Someone answers the phone and says "We have Gabe. Want him back? Bring Jo to us on Saturday,May 28th,2011! Meet us at Madison High School for him back. 7:00! Dont! We will Kill him! Good Luck! DONT BE LATE!" Then the person hangs up. Gabe is in trouble. I bet they want ethier A)Me B)The Baby or C)Both. I hand up,throw the phone away,and head out. Looking for Gabe.


	10. Twice is never a charm

**I love writing this series atm! I might be writing these one chappy every day!**

**Gabes POV**

_"What should we do with him?" _I hear someone ask. I was unconisous. I am a little dizzy now. I look around. I see Im in a chair,tied up. "Wheres Jo?" I yell. Someone slaps me. "Let me go!" I yell,demanding. They hit me again,and I fall asleep.

**Jos POV**

Just when I think Im Safe,my life becomes a living hell. I grab my bag,and a knife,and head out. I brought the knife in case they try to hurt me again. And if they try to kill me or something. Where was I suppoused to meet them? Then i remember. I walk out the door and and start heading to the school.

The door is locked so I break it. Good thing there isnt any alarms here,or I would be arrested. I walk towards the gym. I am texting Kit. She is sick with the flu. I said I would come over and help her later. I look and see it is 2:00,so where is Gabe at?

**Gabes POV**

Chains all around my body. They Hold me tight and carrie me to the gym of a school.I think it was me and Jos School but its a high school. I see nothing in this bitter,dark,room. I see someone. I think its Jo. I think she sees me. They push me on the floor. The pain hurts. I cant get up. I look at Jo. The people walking towards her. Then I hear a scream.

**Jos POV**

I see the guy who have Gabe. They werent the age of the guy who had me. They were High schoolers. Jocks I think. Football players maybe. They come closer to me. There is 5 of them all around me. I see a 6th one,push Gabe down. I jump. The captain,I think,comes closest to me. He grabs my arm. I grab it back. He says to me "I dont think you will wanna do that" Then re-grabs it. I pull it back. "Yes I would,Just give me Gabe back!" I yell at them. I see Gabe yell for me,but the guy by him,just punches him. I cant watch Gabe in torture like this.

"What do you want with me?" I yell,scared. Someone goes behind to the sides. He is in the middle. Im guarded. "You" He says. "What about me?" I ask. " Your baby" My baby? Im scared now. "W-Why?" I ask more scared,for Gabes sace. "Because I never got a girl pregneat. Now it time." I back up. I shake my head,"No,you cant get me pregneat." I back up more,but I fell a chest. I turn around and see a guy. Whos Looks 6 feet tall. I turn back around. "Let him go!" I yell. "We will,after we do it." He whispers,and plays with my hair. I slap him,and the guys grab me. I struggle to get out,but no strength. "Take her to the back,get her undressed. No condoms. Ill deal with the dude. Be there in 10 minutes." Then he heads to Gabe. They pull me away and I couldnt take it anymore. I screamed really loud. "HELP ME GABE!" I yell,crying.

**Gabes POV**

I see Jo. Already 2 months pregneat. Being taking away. I see the biggest of them all come to me. He picks me up and says "Come with me." Hes grabs me and pulls me to a room. I want to yell that she is only 14. Already Raped and toutured. This is just like the day she was missing. I get pushed into a room and Its a big room. I am straped to a room against the wall. It has room for about 10 people. and there is about 8 people here. I sit down and think for a while.

**Jos POV**

Pushed into a room and stripped naked in front of 16 year olds is humiliating! Even not really pregneat but its scary. The big one comes back with a camera. He grabs my hand and pulls me into a room. I look around. I see Gabe. Tied. Oh No. Hes gonna have to watch me get raped again. Worse. I will be recorded. I scream. He slaps me hard. He pushes me on the floor. I scream quietly for Gabe. I think he mouths that its gonna be ok. But it wont. Ill be pregneat with twins. Maybe more. Only 14. Raped for the kids. I see the guy remove his clothes. But I think it just gonna be 1,its all five of them taking them off. Oh crap. Im gonna have to have a fivesome. Well really a sixsome. Ewww. I feel a hump and it hurts.. I look at Gabe and start crying.


	11. Im Not Just A Girl

**Jos POV**

I look around the room,dizzy. They drugged me is the first thing when I can tell where I am. I see Gabe,but I cant tell if they killed him already. I look at the guy. "Done?" I ask. He stands up and grabs his clothes,"Yes,ma' her dressed." They pick me up and I walk fast to the room. Before I leave,I look back at Gabe. Then I change into my clothes. When I get done,they have Gabe outside the door. "Gabe?" I ask. "Jo,are you ok?" He asks me. I didnt care if I was raped. I had Gabe that was all that was ok. "Gabe," I start,I start crying,"Please dont ever scare me again." I throw my arms around him. He holds me and we carefully walk out of this deathtrap. We decide to walk home so we can talk.

"Are you ok?" he asks me. "Sorta.I am just not really loving life now. All I am to guys now is A sex toy!" I yell. I stop walking and start crying. I have to sit on the bench. "It will be okay Jo." He hugs me. "How do _you _know?" I breath. "You never felt my pain,ever! Raped at age 13/14 is not my goal in life Gabe! I wanted to wait until I was 20! Not now! I just want my life back! No more sex! No more guys!" I yell at him. I stand up and start crying. I cover my face with my hands and I start running away. Gabe chases me,I keep going on and on. And then It hurts. Because I tripped and broke my leg.

I couldnt walk had to come pick us up. When we got in and saw me she said,"What happened Jo?" I just shook my head and said,"Bad things" I rest my head on Gabe and sleep the rest of the way home.

**Gabes POV**

I look at Jo. I think she needs to sleep for a while. We get to my house and I carrie her to my room. I lay her there,tuck her in,kiss her forhead,and turn the lights off and leave. I close the door. I go watch TV. "So? What happened?" Teddy asks me. She scares me. "Where did you come from?" I yell. "My !" I laugh like shes soo hilirous. " and Me happened." She sits with me. "What do you mean?" she asks me.I sit up and whisper, "Jos pregneat" I stand up and go to the kitchen. Teddy follows me. "Shes what?" Teddy asks. I breath in and out,"Pregneat" I say. She gasp. "How? Did you guys do it?" She asks me. "EW! No! She got raped when she was kidnapped! Then she got raped AGAIN today when I went missing! Shes a freaking sex toy! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yell at Teddy,then go outside. I see Teddy just standing there. Staring at me. Then she leaves and goes to her room.

**Jos POV**

_**"**I want you Jo." Gabe whispers to me softly. I sigh. "Will you marry me?" Gabe asks me. I gasp when he pulls out the most beautifulist ring I had EVER seen,in my life. "What about my father?" I ask Gabe. I am is Romeo. "I spoke to will let you marrie me. So will you?" I gasp. "YES!" I yell then I hop into his arms. He carries me bridestyle and we run off together. _

I wake Jo and Gabe together Dream. I have been having these since I became pregneat! Ugh.I get out of bed and head downstairs. I see Gabe outside. I open the door. "Hey Gabe." I say. He is laying on the bench. "Hey" he whispers. I sit next to him. "I wanna go home Gabe." He helps me up. "Ok pumpkin." He walks me home. "Bye call you later." I say,kiss him on the cheek,then walk in my house.

Its LOUD! Mom and Dad are fighting again. "Hey" I say. They ignore me and continue fighting. "I care about her! I want her to be happy!" My mom yells. "I dont care! I never want her with Gabe ever again!" My dad yells. I relize they are fighting about me getting pregneat. "No way! She is 14 years old! Let her make her own decisons!" Mom yells. Dad yells,"Look where that has gotten her! Pregneat,starved,beaten! Look at her Aly! I want her never to go again!" My mom hits my dad and my dad yells,"THATS IT! IM MOVING OUT AND GETTING A DIVORCE!" I gasp. I start crying. My parents look at me. I run up the stairs and lock my door. I cry so hard. I grab my notepad and start writing a song called "Im Not Just A Girl" It sorta about me getting pregneat and stuff like that. Its actually pretty good. I head back down and I give it to my mom and dad and head out the door. I think they look at me but look at it. I head to Gabe to cry into his shoulders.

**To Be Continued!...**

**So the fighting part is actually from my friend because she actually went trought this. I dont know if they split. SO peace! **


	12. Drama in Everyday Lifes

**Gabe POV**

I hear a knock at the door. I open the door and I see it is mascera is running hair is a mess. Something bad happened."Jo,what happened?" I ask her. She just shakes her head,crys,and runs into my head and says, "My parents are getting a divorce because of me!" She yells,hugging me tighter. "What? No Jo! They wont! Look at me," I say to her. She looks at me. "They arent because of you. Its because they dont know anything about each other anymore." She sighs. "I guess" She sits down. Lays down as I should say it. her a sweet,little kiss the I sit down with her. We decide to go to her house and talk to her parents. They hate me but I don't really care because I am the father. Not really but I will be. Well the adopted daddy. I ask Jo in the car,"What are you gonna name them?" She shrugs. "I dont need to know that until they are 4 months. When I learn the sex." I laugh when shes says "sex". She says Shut up and then slaps me.

We walk into her house and her dad comes running at me. He says to me,"I never want you in my house ever again! You hear me? Dont even talk to Jo no more! Its YOUR fault shes pregneat!" He yells. Jo grabs him. "Daddy! Its NOT his fault! I was raped!" She yells. "Raped!" He turns to me. "Did you RAPE my little angel!" I shake my head. "No Sir!" I yell. He grabs his keys and head to his truck. "Daddy,wait!" She runs after him. "Daddy!" She yells. He just ignores her and rides away. He left left the grandchild. I wanna kill him now.

**Jos POV**

I get off the couch,fix my dress,and run out the door. Gabe chases me. I sit down and stare at my hands. I grab a rock that looks like a knife.I pick it up.I start cutting myself. "Ow" I say softly,still cutting myself. I get deeper in my skin,more blood comes out. I see someone grab the rock from me and I start screamin for a sec. I put my head in my hands,and sob. Blood is going down my arms. I am crying so hard. I see Gabe look over at me and see all the blood. I look like a mess. He grabs the rock and throws it across the street. I look at him. He sees all the blood. "Jo!" He yells. He grabs me and pulls me to the house. He pulls me into the bathroom and washes me off. He grabs my arm and sees how bloody I am. He pulls the arm over and it burns. I yank it away. "No,Gabe!" I yell. He just grabs it and forces me to wash it.

After we wash it,we dry it off,which takes a while. We throw the bloody towels away. He grabs my arm. "Why would you cut yourself Jo!" He yells. I just lay on the bed,look at my pillow,grab the pillow,then hold it into my arms. I cry into it. Pretty soon before you know it,Gabe leans on me and I slowly fall asleep. When I do,I think he helps me get comfy,turns the lights off,and leaves my house.

**Gabes POV**

I need a nap. I have been stressing too much. I just the baby out. Its only 3 months. Ugh. 6 more months. UGH. I think tomorow we find out the if she has twins. Let hope not. I lay on my bed. I look at the ceiling. Again. WHY JO! I grab a knife and cut my lunch up. My mom walks in.

"Hey Honey" She puts the bags down. "What is all that?" I ask her. "Baby stuff." I sit down. "For Charlie?" I ask. " and Jo." Oh My God. "Why do you have baby stuff for us? We dont even know the sex yet!" I yell. "Im Sorry! I saw all this baby stuff and I couldnt help myself!" She yells. "What if it is a boy?" I ask. "Ill give the girl stuff away or give it to charlie" I roll my eyes and grab my soda can and head to the couch. I turn on the TV and then I fall asleep. And I dream of Jo.


	13. This isnt happening!

**I have been really bored this Summer so I wanted to write this. Enjoy!**

**Jos POV**

It has been a month since My Dad has left. He never picks up when I call him,I still live with my mom. I am now 4 months along but the pain hurts a lot. I am at the mall now with Kit. "This is soo cute Jo!" She says to me. "At least you fit in it" I say. "Dont feel when I borrowed your shirt? It didnt fit me. It was 2x small for me."She says. "Wanna go get some lunch?" I ask. "Sure." We head to McDonalds then We sit down.

"How has life been with Gabe these last few months?" She asks me. "Pretty good. Hes always there for me. I love that." She asks me,"Are you worried about when the baby,that Gabe might not be there?" I drink my coke. "What do you mean?" I ask. "You know on how on Teen Mom,the dad always leaves." She drinks her coke. ",Gabe might do the same" I laugh. "No he wont. He said he will always be here for me." She looks at me. "Do You still trust him? Since what happened with Ariana?" I freeze. I couldnt talk about it. "Change the subject." I ask her. " about your dad? Whats happened with him?" she asks me. I suddenly got a text."One Sec." Then look at it. _Unknown. _"Who is it?" Kit asks. "I dont know. It says Unknown." I slide down the bar and read the text to Kit. "It says: _Jo,Dad needs to talk to you. Come over ASAP.~Mommy." _We get up. "Take me home?" I ask. "Sure thing." Then we walk off.

**Gabes POV**

Ugh. Headache. I text Jo. "_Hey come over when you can." _I get a beep. "_Ill be over go to my house to talk to my dad." _I head to Matt's. Matt is my best friend. He used to date Jo but he got over her. Plus he knew I liked her. "Hey Matt" I go into there house. "Wheres Jo?" He asks. "With Kit. They went to her house."He sits down,then I do. "Wanna play Video games?" "Sure." We grab the controls and start playing.

**Jos POV**

Me and Kit walk in. "Mom!" I yell. "In here!" She yells. We walk into the room and see my dad in there. "Daddy!" I yell. I run into his arms. "What are you doing here?" I ask. "We need to talk Princess" He bends down on one knee. I sit on the couch. "Talk about what?" I already know whats gonna happen: _Divorce. _"Me and Mommy..are um...getting...a divorce." I gasp. "Why?" I yell. "Mommy and Me arent working out anymore." I stand up. "Is this about Me being Pregneat? If It Is IM SORRY! Its Not my fault! Or Gabes! Its Nobodys fault! Its That Raper!" I run to my room and slam the door shut. I take my shoes off and crawl into my bed and cuddle with my pillow. I cry into it. I slowly start falling asleep. I hear a knock. "Go away!" I yell. Kit comes into the room and closes the door. "Are you ok Jo?" She asks me. "No." I lay back down. She helps me up again. "It will be okay Jo. I promise." She hugs me. "Thanks." I smile. I grab my guitar,and start playing. Kit starts singing,"I cant pretend to know how you feel,just know that im here,know that im real." I sing now. "Say what you want or not talk at all." We continue the rest of the song. We decide to call it "More than a Band" We leave in my notebook and then decide. "Its really good. We should start a band." I say. "Yes we should. But what do we call it?" She asks. "How about, KJ?" She lays next to me. "I dont know yet. Lets write some more." I laugh. Then we write the rest of the night and play too. We fall asleep together around Midnight.

**Gabes POV**

"Jo?" I ask,as I go into her room. Her gutiar is on her,and kit is there. I see paper all over the floor and bed. I see a notebook and look trought it. "More than a Band" I read it. Nice. I see Jo wake up. "Hey sleepy head" I sits up. "G-Gabe?" She shutters. "Yes,Its Gabe." She holds my hand. "Have a good night?" I ask her. She sighs. "My parents are getting a divorce." She says. I hug her. "Its ok." I say. Kit wakes up. "Gabe,why are you here?" Kit says. "Came to see Jo." She nods. "Ok,Ill give you privacy." She gets up grabs some clothes and head to the bathroom. She puts her hand on her tummy. " hurts." She says. "Wanna feel?" She asks. "Sure" I say. She grabs my hand and puts it over her tummy. She kicks me. "Ow!" I yell. "They kick" She says. "Only 2 more weeks till we find out the sex,Jo." I say. "I hope a girl" "Why a girl?" "Because I love Girls." I sigh. "I want a boy. So I can teach it to hunt. and sports and stuff." She claps her hands.

"Can you show me one of your songs?" I ask her. "Sure" I grab her gutiar. "Will you play and sing it?" I ask. "Fine" She starts drumming then she start singing "Livin On A High Wire" When shes done I say,"Ah-Mazing!" I clap my hands. "Wanna go out to dinner tonight?" I ask her. Shes gasp. "Like on a date?" She smiles. "Yeah" I say "A Date" Her Smile goes bigger. "I would LOVE to! I love you!" She kisses my cheek and we head out the door.

**SO YEAH! This is my first chapter to have over 1,000 words! YAY! Enjoy it? Next is the date!**


	14. The Last Straw!

**So Today is the Date one! Enjoy! This is going to be at least over 1,100 words! MAYBE more! Enjoy!**

**Jos POV**

Gabe is coming to pick me up at 9. We are going to Chedders. Yummy! I got to Pick. I am wearing a simple,pink,amazing dress. Its very pretty on me. I put on my special necklace Gabe gave me. Its silver,shiny,and says "I love you,forever and always" I love Gabe. This dress was actually my sisters prom dress.

I hear a knock at the door,just as I am putting my hair up in a bow. I look like im going to the Prom. I hope Gabe likes it. My Mom answers it and Just Like I would proply do at my prom. I come down the stairs and Gabe says " look amazing" I smile. "We will be back at 11 mom. Bye" I kiss her then me and Gabe head out.

"Ready to go beautiful?" He says. I smile,"Yes" Then I put my seatbelt on. "You look Nice" I say. "Thanks" He kisses my cheek then we head to chedders.

When we walk in,I regonize the waitress. Its my very very old best friend. _Natalie. _I walk up to her and say "Natalie! No long,No see!" I hug her. She looks at me. "Do I know you?" She asks me. I laugh. We havent seen each other since 2nd grade when we were 8. Now we are 13. "Its me! Jo! Jo Keener!" I yell. She looks at me in shock. "No Way! Hows life?" I smile. "Been Good." She laughs. "So why you here?" She asks me. "Here on a date with my boyfriend and father Gabe." She smiles. "Oh! You never told me your boyfriend was so hot!" I blush. Then Smile. "And Hes your father?" She asks. "Well,Just my Babys adopted father. Or will be." Her smile leaves. "Oh,your pregneat?" She whispers. I smile. "Yeah" She turns and looks at me. "Can we talk?" I shurg. "Sure." I tell Gabe to go ahead and order and wait for me. Then walk with Natalie.

"What?" I ask. "Ok,what happened to you? You would have never became pregneat! Not at this age! Look at yourself! Your Fat! Your turning into a SLUT!" I gasp. Then I slap her. "Im NOT a slut! I hate being pregneat! I never wanted this!" I yell at her. "Then how did you become Pregenat!" She yells back at me. I whisper to her,"Rape.I was Raped!" Then I walk to the bathroom to cry. I fix my make up then head back to Gabe.

"You Ok?" He asks me. Natalie grabs me before I can replie. "What?" I yell. "Im sorry,I didnt know that." I smile. "What happened to your fabulous life?" She says to me. "We got robbed and they took all my college funs.. They couldnt afford for me. They barley got enough money. Mom had to give me up for adoption and then I got choosed and had to live with these snobs who only cared about themselfs and hit me! The dad even made me a slutty maid. I decided to run away. I lived with some friends and my life got better but here I am." I gasp. "Why didnt you come stay with me? I was still your friend." "My mom made me lose contact with you because she broke my phone and then I never saw you again." I hug her. "Its ok now. Come stay with me" "Really?" I smile. "Yes. Heres my number. Call me." I go back to Gabe.

"I am okay now." I smile. This is gonna be a fun summer. We kiss then we hug then sit down.

"Really,Jo,You amazing!" He says. I smile. Then Blush. "Thanks honey." I kiss him. We order then we eat.

"That looks very I have some?" I ask Gabe. "Sure" He says. He gives me some of his food and its soo good. I wished I ordered that. We see a band go onto the stage. And asks for requests.

Gabe raises his hand. "Yes Sir? What would you like?" The dude asks him. "Can you sing Bullseye?" O.M.G Thats our song."Of course" Then they start playing. I lean my head on the table. "Why?" I ask. "Why What?" He asks. "Why did you play our song?" I ask and yell. "Because..its our song." I bang my head again. "Im getting revenge on you after this baby comes"

We continue the rest of the night then he takes me home. "Look Im really sorry.I didnt know" I just shurg. He made me mad.

When I get home I change my status.

**_Jo Keener: _**_Went from Being "**In a relaniship" **to "**Single" **_

I cant stand Gabe anymore after that. That was the last straw!

**Gabes POV**

I log onto my profile and see Jo's relaninship status change.

Single?

We are still dating!

I text her like "What the hell are you doing changing your status!" She replies "Because you annoyed me soo much tonight! About the baby! I just wanted to relax and Get AWAY from the baby!"

I felt guilty.

I decide to change mine too.

_**Gabe Duncan: **Went from "**In A Relanship**_" _to "**Single**"_

_What was Jo thinking? I cant live without her! _

_I put this as my status_

_"I cant live without her. I just cant!" Then log out. I lay back on my pillow and think "What happened to me?" I think, THE BABY HAPPENED! _

**Jos POV**

Changing my status was very hard. But I just had to do it. I had been with Kit all day to get Gabe out of my mind but couldnt do it.

Before I knew It. I had a new boyfriend.

Jo Keener: _Went from "_**Single" **_To "_**In a Relanship With Matthew Fox.**

I hope Gabe dosent kill me after this.


	15. Boy or Girl?

**I have been very bored these last few days! I just wanted to do something so enjoy chappy 15!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jos POV<strong>

I have been talking to Gabe. We might not be together but he is still the father. We decided to go together that Teddy would drive us both to the doctor and she could find cute guys. We are finding the sex later today. He comes into my room. Im looking at baby name book. "Hey" I look up and smile. "How about Danielle Nicole Duncan for a girl?" He sits next to me. "Sounds really pretty." He kiss my forhead. "You know we are not together right?" I say. He sighs. "Yes,but I want us to be together again" He hugs me. "What about boy?" He asks. "Hmm How about James Nicolas Duncan for a boy?" He smiles again. "Perfect." He gets a text. "From Teddy. We have to get going if we dont want to be late. Its a half hour drive." I groan. "Dont Groan. We find it out today." I smile. "Im texting during the ride." I get up,grab my purse,and we head to the car.

"_Thats _Teddys Car?" I ask. I almost gasp. Her Car got destroyed last month. " in" She says. She smiles. I wish I had Teddys perfect smile and perfect hair. I get into the car. I text Matthew the whole time. Heres what out confo was like:

_Matthew: So are you finding the sex out today?_

_Me:Yes_

_Matthew:can we talk?_

_Me:Sure what about?_

_Matthew: Us_

_Me: Us?_

_Matthew: We are done. I know you are cheating on me._

_Me: Im not! Who told you that!_

_Matthew: Ask your new beau._

_Me:Who is that?_

_Matthew; Gabe Freaking Duncan._

_Me;WHAT?_

I think he turned his phone off because he never replied back. "How could you?" I yell to Gabe. "What Did I do!" He yells back. "Matthew broke up with me because he said i was cheating on him with you!" I hit him. "Im Sorry! I didnt do anything!" I gasp. "Kit" I whisper. "She did this! Shes jelous of me! It all makes sence!" I yell. "How?" He says,confused.  
>"Ok,Kit likes Matthew and Since Im going out with him, or <em>was, <em>She makes a freaking lie up!" I yell. I lean back in my seat. "Oh. Im sorry Jo." He hugs me. I just go on my moblie web and delete Kit as my friend. "Shes not my BFF anymore." I say quietly.

We Get to the doctor and he makes me sit on a table. "Ow This seat hurts." I say. Gabe holds my hand. "Ok We are going to put some of this on your stomach." Then he points to some blue,squishy stuff. Im not sure what its puts it on me and I am about to yell because it is freezing! I just grab Gabes hand tighter. "So do you wanna know the sex of the baby Jo?" He asks me. I shake my head as a yes. He zooms in. It looks like a..Oh wait a minute..It looks like your havng a girl _and _a boy." I gasp. "Twins?" I ask. "." He hands us a picture and I look at them. " are so little." I smile. "Thanks" I hop off and we get in the car.

"Are you okay with Twins Jo?" Teddy asks me. "Yeah" I say. I have no clue what I am doing because I know what im doing next. For our our parents lives.

**Adoption.**

* * *

><p>Are you happy Jo is having twins? Do you think shes going to give both up or just one? And there names are Danielle and James btw. If I do a sequel to this series,Ill call it something like All Grown Up or something like that. Okay im gonna let you go. Bye!<p> 


	16. Meet Jeremy

**Jos POV**

I slam my front door shut and walk into my house. "Im in a bad mood!" I yell. "Whats wrong honey?" My moms asks. "Kit ruined me and matthews relanship!" She gasps. "She wouldnt do that to you! Your her best friend!" she says. I just run to my room and call Matt.

"Hello?" He says. "Hey! Kit is the one who broke us up!" I yell. "I know." He says. "Im dating her now." I gasp. "What!" I yell. "Gotta go dude. Laters." Then He hangs up. OMG. I start crying. I call Kit. She goes to Voicemail. I yell, "What kind of best friend are you! Your a backstabber! I hate you! Get out of my life! Forget you!" I hang up. I wipe my tears. I grab the notebook and open it."More than a band, huh?" I say. I tear it out the book and throw it in front of Kits house. I write a note on it too and says, "I thought we were more then a band" I leave.

I walk home and listen to the song we recorded. I dont cry. I decide to Delete It. If Im not going to have Kit in my life why have this? I get home and yell, "Im home!" I put my jacket on the hook and Drop my bag and go into the kitchen. "Hey Mom. Have any ice cream?" I ask. "Your not going to burry yourself in ice cream just because of what happened." I sigh. "Fine." I grab a coke and go to my room. I decide to a new song. Its Called. Shes So Gone. Gabe calls me all of a sudden. I suddenly get a papercut. "Ow" I say. I pick up my phone and put it on speaker. "Hello?" I say. "Hey Can I come over?" He asks. "Sure." He hangs up. I put my phone on the table and lay down and watch tv.

20 minutes later Gabe is here. I am almost asleep in my bed. I am watching a movie. "Im scared." I say softly. He sits next to me. "Why?" I look at him. "Dude. I have twins. Can A 13 year old girl handle that without death?" I say. "I hope so. Im not doing this alone." I look at him again. "No matter what, you are _never _giving my children away. Promise?" He says "Promise." We pinky swear. "What are you going to do about school once you have the babys?" I sigh. "Well I dont know. There is not a daycare because Its a middle school and My mom will work so I have to put them in a daycare until like 6 probally." He lays on the bed. "Ill support you no matter what" I feel a pain. "Oww. James kicks hard. Wanna feel?" I say, about to cry. "Sure" He smiles. I grab his hand and put it to where he is hitting. "Ow. That hurts!" He yells as he janks it away. I laugh. "Good Job James" I say as I pat him. He laughs. "Nice. Your gonna be like your mom. A troublemaker." I smile.

* * *

><p>Ow. I feel another pain. I sit up. I look over at my digital clock and it says 3:30 am. I decide to get up and get a snack. "What do we have?" I whisper to myself as I look around. <em>Cereal. Apples. Corn. <em>Then I see chips. My favorite. _Cheetos. _I dont why they are my faves but They are the only thing I will eat. I grab the bag that hasent been open and open it. I take it back to my room and lay down and eat them.

By the time Im done with the bag its 4. I throw it on the floor and lay back down. Its so boring. I cant sleep. Not with these hormones. Stupid pregnancy. I toss and turn all night and dont fall asleep until 6. I decide to text Gabe before I fell asleep. But he didnt answer. I start slowly falling asleep. My phone drops on the floor and I look like a dead body.

* * *

><p><strong>Gabes POV<strong>

"Guess whos here?" Teddy yells at me while Im playing video games. "Who?" I yell. I see someone come down from my corner eye. "Whos that?" I ask. "Gabe! You dont remember me?" I pause my games and turn to see someone I know from somewhere before. "Sorta." He groans. "Its me. Jeremy."

Oh my god. "Ill leave you two alone." Teddy says, as she goes back upstairs. "What are you doing back in town dude?" I ask. "My parents wanted me to move back to town and hang out with my friends again." "Ah" I say back. I sit on the couch. "Wanna play?" I ask him as I grab the remote. "Sure" He grabs a control.

In the middle of the game I get a text. _From Jo _It says. I pause the game. "Dude! I was about to get that!" I roll my eyes and read the text. _"Hey Can You Come Over. . - Jo." _"Hey wanna go somewhere?" I ask him. He throws the control down. "Sure where?" I grab my shoes and put them on. "My best friends house." He shurgs. "Lets go." I grab a bag and we go upstairs and Head to Jos.

* * *

><p><strong>Jos POV<strong>

I grab my phone and I see its almost lunch time. "Mom. Make me some food." She sighs. "You need to chill on the food. You have been eating all day. Your gonna fat." I look at her. "Like Im not already?" I grab a coke and drink it. My phone buzzes. _"Answer the door. Im here." From Gabe_. I go to the back room and answer. "Hey" I say as I answer the door. I kiss his cheek. "Whos this?" I ask. "This is my friend Jeremy." I Look at him. "Nice to meet you." I shake his hand.

**Gabes POV**

**"**Thats Your best friend?" Jeremy asks me as he grabs my shoulder. "Yeah. And My girlfriend." He just stares at her. "Why is she so fat?" He says. "You dont wanna know." I go into the kitchen with him and see her eating alot of chips. "Thats explains it." He says. I step on his foot. "OW!" He yells. "So why do you need me?" She shurgs. " What? A girlfriend cant see her boyfriend?" I raise my eyebrow. "I was bored and I wanted to see you. Expecially James." She says then bites another chip.

**Jos POV**

"Okay please take this before I eat it all." I say, like I have a addiction. Which I dont. Just hormones. He takes the bag away from me and hugs me. I laugh. "Did I tell you I love when you hug me like this?" I smile. His arms around mine. I Feel so safe. Like Nobody will ever hurt me again. "Like everyday." He says. I feel another Pain. I whisper to myself, 'Please stop hurting momma.' I put my hands on my stomach. " Why do you keep feeling your stomach." Gabes friend says. I ignore him and leave. The last thing I hear is, "Dude. Not cool." Which Gabe said.

* * *

><p>AN: Jeremy is a fake character I wanted to add.

Disclamier: I dont own GLC


	17. Chapter 17

**Jos POV**

Its been 2 days and Jeremy is getting on my nerves. He always chews too loud and if we play outside, he always scares me. He doesnt be mature. No wonder he was Gabes friend. They are clones. He says Jeremy has to stay for 2 more weeks then he will leave. Not good enough for me.

"I cant wait till you leave." I Say to Jeremy. He is staying here until Gabe gets over here. "Why?" He says getting closer to me. I move away from him and say, "Because your stupid. Your rude. You dont share. And all of Gabes friends are always up to no good." He grabs my hand and I grab it back. "What are you doing?" I ask him. "Shh." He says putting his finger on my lips. He pulls it away and I stare at him. He suddenly leans in. I slap him. "What was that for?" He yells. "For trying to Kiss me!" I yell. He grabs me and kisses me. I pull back and stare at him. I sigh. "So.." He sighs. "Look,I know you are dating Gabe. But the minute I saw you I fell in love." I gasp. OMG. "You fell in love?" He sighs again. "Yes. I know you like Gabe. But can we try again? As More then friends?" My eyes widen.

I shake my head. ".No! I Love Gabe! Ill never like you!" I yell at him and I run away. I slam my door shut and I hear my front door slam shut. I come back out and try to recapture what just happened. I text Gabe saying "Jeremy..Kissed me." He replies. "What?" I dont respond. 30 minutes later he is here.

"Why did he do it?" He yells. "Calm Down." I kiss him but he pushes me away. "I dont know!" I yell. He slams the door shut and I think hes going to kill Jeremy So I follow him. "Why did you kiss her!" He yells at Jeremy. He eating a apple. "You Told?" He says. "Yeah. Of Course I did!" I yell.

It takes a while but we get better. Jeremy says he sorry. That he liked me. He was jelous. And I almost fainted but didnt.

* * *

><p><strong>2 Days Later<strong>

**"**Honey,When Are you going to have a baby shower?" My mom asks me when I walk in the room. "Baby Shower?" I ask. "Like your cousins one. Where you get presents from family and friends for the baby." I shrug. "I dont know. Who would come? No friends, No family I like." I say. I sigh. "Why dont I just buy you something for the baby" I sigh. "Mom. We dont even know if Im going to keep the baby!" I yell. "Baby. Thats your decision. Im going to work. Ill see you later." She grabs her stuff and leaves.

My moms right. I need to know soon if im going to keep it or not. I always wanted adoption but Im afraid that Im going to see my baby and start crying and regret sending it away. I sigh and look over at me as a baby pictures. "I look so cute!" I say to myself.

After 8 minutes of looking at pics I find a certain pic and stare at it for a hour. I was 5 or 6 in this picture. It was halloween. I was dressed as A Princess. I was really skinny then. I was doing a funny pose with my mom. I laugh. We look so silly.

Gabe says he is going to get a Job soon but I dout It. I bet hes not going to till the baby is here. I swear I need a vacation.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! Sorry I havent Updated for a while! Sorry its SOOOOO Short! I just updated this! I rewrote this like 3 different times! SO SORRY! Ill update faster! I promise! <strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Jos POV**

Its been 3 weeks and Jeremy finally left. I was so happy when he lefted, But Gabe hasent talked to me since he lefted. I think hes still mad at me for sorta cheating on him. I try to say sorry but dosent listen. This puts alot of stress on me and the twins. Lately James has been kicking me ALOT, like non-stop, but Danielle is sleeping. I love Danielle for sleeping.

**Gabes POV**

"Gabe!" I hear Teddy yell coming down the stairs. "Yeah!" I yell back. "Jo is calling." Teddy says as she hands me the phone. I pause my game and grab it. "Jo, I gotta go. Ill call you back later" I say then hang up. I hand it back to Teddy and continue playing my Games. "Gabe. Why did you do that?" Teddy asks me. I sigh. "She was cheating on me." She fakes a gasp. "Im just kidding. She wasent cheating. Jeremy made it look like that so you would break up with Jo. He gets Jo. He be the father and you wouldnt be in his life. That was his whole plan. The Reason he came back." I sigh. "Your lieing" She sighs. "Then whats this?" Teddy says, handing me a blueprint. It says Jeremys name on it and the whole plan was on it.

"He wasnt?" I say. Teddy hugs me. "I need to talk to Jo." I grab my stuff and run over to her house.

* * *

><p><strong>Jos POV<strong>

"I got it Mom!" I yell to my mom. I grab some money from the Jar and I open the door and I dont find the pizza man. I find Gabe. I sigh. "Hey Gabe." I say. "We need to talk." I sigh again. I pull him outside. "What about?" He kisses me. "I miss you. I need you back." I smile. "Do you forgive me?" I ask him. "Yes. Its was just a plan of Jeremys." I gasp. "Really?" I ask. He shakes his head. I smile. We kiss for about 2 minutes then pull back. "I love you." I say. We kiss again. "They are gonna love there Daddy." I say. "They are gonna love you too" Gabe says. I smile. "I gotta get ready for a party. I think you should Go." He kisses me for a sec then leaves. I smile as I go inside.

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday BellaI hear everybody yell. I sigh. I had just gotten here. I already wanted to leave. "Mom,Do I have to go in?" I ask her, holding the present. I was at my cousins 12th Birthday. I didnt want to go in because they were going to make fun of me. "Yes. Its your favorite cousins birthday. Your Going." I sigh. We both get out. Since nobody in my family knows Im pregnant, They are going to think im fat. "Bella!" I yell. She runs over to me and hugs me tight. "Ow." She pulls back. "Sorry. I havent seen you since you were 10! Its been 3 years!" I fake laugh.<p>

"Wow. You Have Gained alot of weight." I feel offineded. "Whats that suppoused to mean?" I yell. "Nothing. You Just look fat." I gasp. I get really mad. "You Just called A Pregnant Girl FAT!" I yell. I push her down suddenlly. I gasp at what I did. Her mom walks over and helps her up. "What the heck Jo! Why did you push me?" She yells at me. I start yelling and crying. "Its the Hormonies! Remember when your sister had her baby! I feel like that now!" I yell and cry. I give her the present. "Happy Birthday" I say as I run to the car. I jump in and start crying. As we pull out the driveway. Everyone stares at me.

**I REALLY HATE BEING PREGNANT!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Jos POV**

I look at myself in the mirror. I look fat. I weigh around 180 pounds. I was only about 130 pounds before I got pregnant. Ugh I hate this crap. Why Did I Have to get Pregnant?

I am listening to music on my iPod and Taylor Swift comes up. I have "Breathe" On. I love this song so much, I start singing along and soon Im In Tears. This was the song to my first heartbreak. As Time Goes By, I listen and cry to Taylor Swift and other singers. I play Teardrops On My Guitar alot. But I fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>A Week Later<strong>

Today is August 2nd. I go back to school in 3 weeks. Im so scared. I dont want a repeat of last time I came here. I got teased. Like no matter where I went I would be sad. Kit isnt my friend and Gabe isnt in any my classes till after Lunch. I dont have any friends anymore. I hate my life.

Bella did eventually forgive me. It took letting her hold the baby first after me. I said Fine. But I only said Yes because I know she isnt going to go.

Mom said that if Bullying gets more deeper, She will let me have homeschooling. Great. Another Way to not see Gabe.

"Mom!" I yell to my mom. Shes in the kitchen. I am now 6 months, The pain getting deeper and My belly getting bigger. Dang. I feel like Amy.

"Yeah?" I hear her yelll. I run in. "My last modeling check _finally _came." I say handing it to her. Before I got kidnapped, I was a model. I was the prettiest one so I got payed alot. Like 1g. I was also a singer. I would record songs for fun but they were always bought. I was always shocked. Once I gotten over 1,000 buys.(A/N: This Is Fake I think BTW)

The covers were fun. My mom looks at the check. She gasps. "OMG! Over 10,000 Here!" I hear her scream. I grab it. Theres a note. "You get alot more for having a kid. You have guts. Hope to see you too! GL on Dani&James.-Drake"

Drake is my modeling/singing coach. He is 18 years old. Hes like my big brother. The best advice he gave me was never to stop beliveing because dreams do comes true. And Always sing like you mean it.

I smile. "Thanks Drakey." I say to myself. Woah. If I had know I get this much I would have quit school. I laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Gabes POV<strong>

Stupid Headache. Ive had headaches alot lately. I feel lazy so I dont get out of bed. I turn on the radio and listen to music. I feel a vibarate on my phone. I pick it up and answer. "Hello?" I say. Jo Yells."Guess how much money I got!" I sigh. "How much.?" I ask. "10,000 Dollars!" She yells, even louder. I scream like she had broke my eardrum. "THATS GREAT!" She must have jumped. "OW!" She yells. "Now you dont have to get a Job!" Jo yells. I yawn. Im sleepy. "Yay!" I say sarcaastly. "Okay Well, Tttyl" She says, then hangs up.

I throw the phone to the side and lay down. I slowly fall asleep. Then I pass out, playing video games.

* * *

><p><strong>3 hours Later<strong>

"Gabe!" I hear someone yell my name mulitple-times. I slowly wake up. I look up and see Teddy. I yawn and say, "What?". She throws water on my head. "What was that for!" I yell at her. "To Wake You Up!" Teddy yells. She puts the bucket on the floor and leaves. I look at the clock.

_3:35 pm._

I get out of bed and make my way up the stairs. "Pj! What are you doing?" I yell. "NOTHING!" He yells back,right into my ear. Why is everyone screaming today? I go into the kitchen and see Teddy doing a diary.

"Well Charlie..Good Luck" She says as she closes the camera. "You excited for school to start?" Teddy asks me. I shrug. "Are you nervous everyones gonna make fun of you?" I shrug again. "Im not sure.. I dont wanna be bullied." I say,sitting down. "Dont be scared.. Just punch them if they do.." I laugh. "You want me to get kicked out of school?" I ask her. She shurgs. "Just dont be afraid. I was the same way going into High School." She hugs me,grabs her camera and leaves.

**School Is Gonna Be Scary.. **

* * *

><p>Okay I just did this because I was bored! All of This is just random Ideas I got from my Twitter BFF KennyxButters. Heres her FANFICTION Link;<p>

RyryTaylarFan

Read her storys! She has AMAZING Jo/Gabe & Pj/Gabe ones!

So Next Episode Im gonna make for a while. Im gonna start. Its gonna be them goin to school again. Sorry If Im Rushing into the baby comin but I have alot of plans ahead so R&R!

NOT UPDATING UNTIL I HAVE 5+ REVIEWS

Ohh and BTW On the last few chapters I 4got to give credit.

CREDIT TO LEMONADE MOUTH FOR SONGS!


	20. School Time

Hey! Heres Chapter 20! Enjoy!

Chapter 20 – School Time.

**Jos POV**

"Time For School!" I hear my mother yell at me, trying to get me out of bed. "Mom! I don't wanna go!" I yell, tossing and turning in my tiny bed. She eventually does get me out of bed. _By Pouring Hot water on me. _"FINE! Im Up!" I yell getting out of bed. I go to my closet and open it. I look through all my clothes and I finally get a outfit. After 30 minutes of choosing different outfits, I pick a Pink,Sparkly,Shiny Shirt and White shorts. I put them on,then I add the shiny White sneakers. After they are on, I head downstairs. Suprisingly, It still dosent hurt going downstairs. Or Upstairs. So School should be no problem. "Morning" I say to my mom as I grab my cereal. I look at the microwave clock and see it is _7:30. _It looks like 9:30 because its really sunny outside. I eat my cereal and grab my bag. I check one more time at my bag to see if I have everything. Pencils,Pens,Paper,Yep everythings here. I put it around my arm and hug my mom and walk towards the bus stop. I sit on the on bench and wait.

As I sit and wait, I stare at my stomach. Everyones gonna think, A. Im a Slut. B. Im Fat. C. Both. And to make it worse. Kit is in EVERY class Im in. I wish I could have rode with Gabe. We could have done this together. I see the bus start coming this way. Oh Im Scared. I could just run home but I cant. Its too Far away and the bus is already here. I Sigh. Its time I keep saying to myself.

I jump into the bus and look at everyone stare at me. I start making my way towards the back a nd then I see Ariana & Kit sitting together. They Look at me in digust. I ignore them and sit in the seat behind them.

"They Let Sluts into school now?" Kit whispers to me,hoping into my seat before the bus leaves. I roll my eyes and look the other way. She dosent stop poking my stomach, and I start getting really annoyed. "Stop!" I say to her,taking her finger and moving it away. Ugh.

20 Minutes Later we are there. Before we got there, Kit wouldnt stop poking me,then I had to keep moving it away and saying stop. She Finally stopped. I got annoyed ALOT. Then I relize this.

_If I Cant Stand a 10 minute ride to school, How Can I handle a whole year?_

We Finally get to the school. I grab my stuff and head towards the steps. When I get down, Kit pushes me down. I fall and hit the concrete, _really hard. _I try to stand up but I cant. The bus driver helps me up and I stand up and say to him, "Thanks". I stand up and he hands me my bag. I give him a weak smile, then grab it.

* * *

><p>Since Its the First Day we dont get our scheldues till first period. I go over to the list and look for my Name. JO KEENER. It says my first period is Math. UGH. My WORST Subject. I keep looking down the list and see the room number, 239. <em>Great. <em>I say to myself, _Upstairs. _I start making my way up the stairs and the pain hurts alot, but I eventually make it.

I look for room 239 and I look for 2 minutes until I find it. _239, . _I slowly Sigh and walk in. Normally Kit is with me walking in. But Im all alone. Gabe is downstairs because I looked at his name also.

I look at everyone. _Hoe. Emo. Nerd. Scary dude. _Feels like High School... I see a desk with my name on it. I guess we are suppoused to sit there so I sit in it and be quiet. When I see Kit walk in, She sits next to me because.. _**Her desk is next to mine. **Crap. _

_"Sup Slut" _I Keep thinking in my mind.

Slowly everyone gets in the room. When Everyone is here, desribes herself, and then makes us do it. She has brown eyes,brown hair,sorta like A Mixure of Selena Gomez,Kristen Stewart & Miranda Cosgrove. I look around at everyone. They all look like snobs.

* * *

><p>2nd Period comes and I see its Language Arts. According to my scheldue, I have Social Studies for 3rd,Science for 4th,5th is Lunch,6th is PE.7th is Art. And 8th is Free time.<p>

As Im walking to 2nd Period, I suddenly feel sick. I run to the bathroom and suddenly throw up. I wonder if its my cereal or its my pregnancy.. I say Danielle. I walk really fast to my L.A room,and sit down. I hope I dont throw up again. I try breathing in and out and suddenly the bell rings and it scares me. I jump. I sigh.

The Teacher is a guy and He looks like a stalker. _Way Worse _then my kidnapper. I feel scared but I calmly sit down and smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Lunch Time<strong>

My Day had got better by the time it was Lunch. Gabe _finally _got his lunch and sat by me. "Hey" I say, giving him a weak smile. Kids would stare at me as they walk to there table. I roll my eyes. "I had a weird day" He says. I sigh. "Me too." I sit by him and smiles.

He gotten pizza and I got spagetti. Italian day it must be. I look over at the clock and it says, _12:30. _We get out at 1. I sigh and eat my food. "Your really hungry,Jo" I hear Gabe say. I stare at him. "Its lunch and Im pregnant." I say eating more.

After we eat we go outside and sit on the side. "Its so beautiful" I say, looking out into the sun. He hugs me and I laugh. Soon lunch is over.

* * *

><p>After School is over I go over to Gabes house. I lay on his couch. "How was school?" Amy asks us. I shrug. "Same as every school year?" She rolls her eyes and goes back to the kitchen. I Smile. "Did you see Ariana?" She was totally being blonde because her hair is blonde and not red this year.." We both laugh.<p>

This school years gonna be really funny..

* * *

><p><strong>So thanks for the reviews and my friend for giving me advice and stuff. So yupp. And School Starts next week August 22nd. :( So i might not be updateing all the time 3 But Ill do it asap. <strong>


	21. Mass Murder Commited

**Hey Guys! So sorry for not updating since August! Ive been SUPER busy with School & Friends. :) Everythings going good and OMG im getting better at writing! :D So If u think I have improved please leave a review below! TThanks! DONT HATE 3**

**Disclamier: I dont own Good Luck Charlie.. If i did we have glitter everywhere! Jk! :P**

* * *

><p><strong>2 Months Later<strong>

**(Jo is 8 months along)**

**Jos POV**

"I beat you!" I yell to Gabe, beating him in UNO, once again. I smirk. "You know the rules." He sighs and gets up. I smirk. "GO!" I yell at him, laughing. Finally, he does 20 push-ups. I smile. "You better be lucky I love you." He responds, sitting down pecking me.

Later

I walk into my house, feeling sick. I think its the hormones and sit down on my bed. I sigh and start breathing funny. All of a sudden, Im on the floor coughing really bad. I try to grab my phone, but i end up dropping it, and making it land halfway across the room. I try to make my way that way. But the last thing I know, Im on the floor, crying, screaming Gabe's name, and then.. Im asleep.

**Gabe's POV**

I walk in, smileing. I had bought a very expensive ring, It was shiny,sparkly, and just very nice. (A/N: Its not a engagement ring, Its like those rings Boyfriends gives to Girlfriends) I walk in and see emptyness. "Jo?" I yell, searching for her. I finally walk into the bedroom and find the most unexpected thing ever. **Jo on the floor bleeding and crying. **I rush over to her, hold her, and look into her eyes. I am about to cry and praying so hard. "Jo... Baby.." I say, shaking her, trying to get her to wake up. I look across the room and see someone I never expected to see again... _in my life. **Kit.**_

I look directly at her face. Shes smirking at me, holding a gun. "Kit.. What are you doing here?" I say, about to scream, but keep calm. "To get revenge, dumbass." She smirks and points the gun at Jo. "Leave her alone!" I yell, holding Jo tighter. "Why should she live?" She responds, holding the gun tighter. "Because.. Because.." I say trying to think of a great reason, "Because I love her! She was your best friend Kit! Why would you do this?" I scream at her, at the top of my lugs.

"She was a slut!" She yells. I get really pissed off and scream,"HOW IS SHE A SLUT! LOOK AT YOU! YOU SLEEP WITH GUYS EVERYNIGHT!" She starts to cry, but calms herself down. "She got pregnant!" Crying, I say,"She was my angel! If she goes, then that means the baby goes! I love that baby! I wish you would understand, instead of committing mass murder on your best friend!" Kit, Now in tears, sobbing, screams, "SHE SLEPT WITH MY BOYFRIEND! I WANT REVENGE!" I gasp. I never knew that. "T-That doesnt matter! She has to live!" I shake her more. Nothing. "Jo.. Please wake up baby" I kiss her and reach for the phone.

But Kit does the unexpected.. and grabs her and stabs her a bunch. She tries to stop but she just cant. "JO!" I scream. She coughs and finally looks like she stops breathing. I stare at Kit, getting closer, I grab the knife. "HOW COULD YOU!" I scream, holding the knife tighter and tighter. "I-Im sorry!" She tries to answer but just cant respond. Shes too busy crying.

I finally grab her and stab her.

_Ending her life._

_I killed Kit._

* * *

><p><strong>So what you think? I might update a little more now but more likely once a month! R&amp;R please! Thanks!<strong>

**Bailee :D**


	22. Jail

Gabe's POV

I rush into the hospital room, hearing a lot of noises. There is a bunch of nurses in the room. Im kinda in tears, but Jo.. I don't think I hear her breathing. I run into the hospital, hoping someone will help her. Some nurse sees me and hurrys over. "What happened?" she asks me, grabbing her. She fixes her into a bed and start pushing her to ER, all I could say was, "Im not sure. I walked in and she was on the floor, bleeding."

"Well shes hurt pretty bad." I gulp and ask her, worried,"whats wrong with her?" She fixes Jo into a little chair-wheel thingy, "We dont know yet, but when we do, we will let u know." I sigh. "Thanks." I feel a bunch of tears come down on my face."

**Later that day**

****I walk down my neighborhood, when I look up and see alot of cops around my house, looking for me. "There he is!" I hear my mom yell at me. I stare at her. "Mom? Mom, whats going on?" I ask, scared to death. As I am asking her that, I see two police come over to me and grab me. "You are under arrest." I stare at my mom. "What did I do?" My mom couldnt even answer that and just kept crying. The police push me in the car and im in handcuffs. I screamed when they put them on me. My mom walks over and yells, "WHY DID U KILL HER!" I stare at her, turning pale. **She knows I killed Kit.**

**2 days later **

**Why did I have to kill her? **Thats all I kept asking myself while I was in there. I am suppoused to go to court for maybe 19 years. Or more. I suddenly get a call. I grab it and answer,'Hello?" Its the hospital. "_Is this Gaberiel Duncan?" _I cough and answer, "Yes. Whos this?""_Its the hospital. Jo is __doing alot better." _I smile, "Is she awake?" "_She should wake up around noon later tomorow." _"Thanks for the update." I hang up and go back to my cell. I fall asleep, dreaming of me and Jo.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a short Update. Hope u like it too. :) My friend Shania who has updated like 5 million times keep making me to update but this hasnt been working. Hope it works! :) Next one might be sooner! :D also ive been busy with school and stuff. I might make the next one about this guy in my Language Arts class. :P WE ARE SEDDIE! :D and ive been getting more ideas so might post other one shots or stories! :D 5-10+ reviews for next one! :D <strong>


	23. Ghosts & Paparazzi

**HERE IS CHAPTER 23! :D **

* * *

><p>Gabe's POV<p>

"KID! Get your ass up!" I jump and look up and see my prison guard. "W-Why?" I ask him. "You have a visitor" I shurg and get up and go to the telephone and omg.. I see JO. "J-Jo?" i ask, still in shock. "Its me." She responds,smiling. "W-What are you doing here? I-I thought you were in the hospital.." "They let me out early. I survived." I stood there,smileing,but then Jo screams & grabs me and punches me,causing me to fall down.

* * *

><p>AHHH! I scream &amp; get up, seeing It was 3am and i was in the jail ceil. It was just a dream. I slowly drift off to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>2 DAYS LATER<strong>

Jo's POV

As I wake up, I see someone by the corner of my feet. Omg.. I know who it is. "KIT?1?" I scream. She smirks and walks over to me. "You were the biggest slut EVER. I wish u were dead & i want u to know this Jo..." she gets closer and closer to my face, causing me to almost scream, "GABE NEVER LOVED U." I scream & try to get out but im trapped in my bed. "Shh.. Dont move.." She says & grabs a knife from her pocket. "K-Kit.. Please dont do this!" I scream at her. "I have to! GABE IS SUPPOUSED TO BE MINE." She comes back to me & grabs my arm. I try to grip it back but she grabbed it so tight i couldnt. Slowly, she begins to cut my arm,causing me to scream really loud. "STOOP!" She stabs it more and more and finally starts chocking me. I look over to my side & im dead..

* * *

><p>I wake up from the nightmare &amp; turn the light on and see its 3am. It was so real.. I start crying &amp; praying. Gabe.. Please be okay..<p>

* * *

><p><strong>1 week later<strong>

****Jo's POV

I get to go home today. But according to Gabes law thingy, he wont be here. He has to stay there for a long time. They are still working it out. Suddenly i come out of the door, and see a bunch of paparazzi around me. My mom is with me & holds me close. We get to the car, the paparazzi still following us, and then leave and go home. When we get home there are a bunch of paparazzi around us still. I go down to my room & there is paparazzi around my room. Someone must of found my secret window. I close the curtain and lay on the bed. I miss gabe like crazy..

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not updating and its so short! I REALLY need to update my other stories Copy New Boy &amp; iMeet Charlie (this one more) &amp; ill update ASAP. I have tomorow off to and my best friend Natalie is coming over later so ill be back later and might write till then :) Review for a new chapter! :D Jo's due date is close BTW! ;) <strong>


	24. Its time

**Heyy ! (: Sorry for the lack of updating in like two months. :) ive been hanging out & being random alot. Everyone has a life outside of internet so sorry again. Well i know you want the story so here you go 3 **

* * *

><p><strong>2 WEEKS LATER<strong>

Jo's POV

Grabbing my teddy bear Gabe gotten me two years ago, I hold it tightly in my hand and firmly grasp it. (Got this from spongebob xP) Suddenly I feel a tear come down my cheek, then remember sometime. Gabes gone... I remember that night when they put him in the jail cell. I was sobbing that night. They gave them 5 years in jail. I grab a picture of him from my nightstand then suddenly my cell phone goes off.

"Hello?" I say, picking it up. It sounds like a alien, but I know its just Mark. "What mark?" I sigh and sit on my bed. _Blah...Blah...Blah... _"Your dead." I hear him suddenly say, then the phone line dead.

I roll my eyes and set the phone on the table, then grab some food and head downstairs. "Hey mom." I said as I sat down on the couch, still eating my candy. "Hey baby." She hugged me, then sat next to me, turning on the Tv. All of a sudden, I felt a strong pain in my stomach. "Ow..." My mom looks over at me, mouth full of candy, "You okay sweetie?"

I sighed and calmed down a little, but the pain came back. Looking under me, I saw a wet spot then relised something. "Mom.. IM IN LABOR!" I screamed and my water broke fully.

My mom helped me up and helped me into the car, trying to hurry. Once I got into the car, my mom ran into the car, threw her seatbelt on, then drove as quickly as she could to the hospital.

**8 Minutes later**

As soon as I was in a wheel chair, they pushed me into a birth room. (A/N: i dont know that much about pre mature birth except that I was one :) ) I got situated onto a table then they got the stuff they needed. When they had it, they fixed me up and say finally, "Push as hard as you can Jo."

Screaming & Pushing with all my might, I got exausted. I suddenly started crying, "I-I cant do this.. Not without Gabe here.." My mom came into the room, pushing the door, and grabbed my hand. "You can do it baby! YOU HAVE TO! Gabe would be really sad if you couldnt do it withøut him." I sniffled my tear and pushed again. "AHHHHHH!" I screamed.

Soon after alot of pushing and screaming, I heard a baby cry. My mom went over to grab her, cleaned her off, then smiled. "Its a girl." She said. I smiled. "W-Wheres James?" I ask, worried. The doctor looked inside me and checked.

"I-Im sorry.." he said, then continued, "Theres nothing in there. Hes gone." I stare at him, then back to Danielle, then back to him. "W-What?" I scream and have a big fit trying to see if it was true. I saw something in me and cried more.

"No..no..NO..!" Then fell back crying like I was 6 and not getting a barbie.

**2 days later **

Crying. THATS ALL I HAVE DONE FOR THE LAST 3 DAYS is cry. I miss Gabe and James was the only guy I needed. I wonder what had happned. "Doctor?" He turns around. "Yeah?" "H-How did James d-d-die?" I had trouble saying die. He sighs and sits by me. "You didnt get him out in time. He was coming out and got stuck." Then gets up and leaves the room.

I killed him..

My own baby...

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN ! (: sorry for not updatin in longg timee ! (: well my best friend has been over like every weekend :3 lmfao :) well gonna go ! (: R&amp;R plz ? ill give u a cupcake ! (: 3 <strong>


	25. Get out of my life SHORT chapter

Giving the explanation of why I havent wroten in forever after story.. :)

* * *

><p>"Duncan. You have a call!" The Parroral officer yells at me. Grabbing what I need for the day, I head out to the phone. "Hello?" I cough into the phone a little bit more. "Gabe...?" I hear a soft, shy voice ask for me. "Its Gabe." I hear Jo cry softly, grabbing the phone. "Baby, What's wrong?" I ask. "Everything!" I hear her yell at me,"Everything is wrong Duncan!" <em>Duncan. The name she called me when we were kids.<em>

"How babe?" She crys more, this time letting me hear it. "Your in JAIL! I had my kids and YOU weren't here! Guess what! James died!" She has a hard time pronoucing _died. _Suddenly, I hear them yell at me that my time was up.

"Baby, everything will be fine. I gotta go. I love you." I hang up, feeling tears come out of my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Few weeks later<strong>

Today is the Jury decison. "All rise." I hear the announcer tell everyone. I see everyone rise. "We- the jury- find Gabriel Duncan... Not guilty." I sigh with relief. Jo im coming home.

* * *

><p>Next week<p>

"Jo.. Im home?" I see her eating choclate and watching _CSI. _"Jo?" I try to hug her but she pushes me. "Baby what's wrong?" She suddenly grabs me, punches me and pushes me out. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU CRIMINAL! I DON'T WANT YOU NEAR MY BABY OR ME!" Closing the door, I cry more.

* * *

><p><strong>This is like SO short but I PROMISE that the next one will be longer! I just needed to update something. Well the next chapter is suspence :) Review? <strong>

**Also! The reason i havent updated FOREVA is because I have been grounded (I have STRICT parents) ALOT. Litterally cleaning everyday and Just got my laptop back! I will be finishing this story soon and write more. Im thinking of doing Victorious ones [: Maybe some movies idk. Well update coming soon (: **

**Twitter: McCurdyCupcake (I LOVE JENNETTE MCCURDY BEWARE)**

**Facebook: Personal (or ask maybe ill give it)**

**Tumblr: .com**

**Other websites: Ask? **


	26. Dani , Meet your daddy

**This isn't right for her: Chapter 26**

**Heeeeeeeeeey. OHEMGEE BAILEE UPDATED FINALLY. WELL YES I HAVE. ;D enjoy and the end ill say why I haven't updated for almost a year. (:**

_Jos POV_

Its been 2 weeks since I have last talked to Gabe. Last I heard, he was with his mom. I refuse to let him talk or see to me or Danielle. Ive been really depressed since my miscarriage , but im doing my best for Danis sake.

Today is 2 weeks to Christmas. Danielle is so adorable. Shes 3 weeks tomorrow. She loves to watch elmo and all these random baby shows. I can't believe its already been 3 weeks. Feels like just yesterday I had her.

_Gabes POV_

"Mom?" I yell, walking into the kitchen, and see her holding Toby and Charlie is playing in her little jeep. Damn, Charlie is almost 5. It was just yesterday she was got dropped by my dad down the stairs. Then I see Toby, about 2 months old. He reminds me of James. Then I remember that I haven't seen my daughter at all. I randomly start crying and my mom walks in from the garage and sees me crying. "Gabe, Honey whats wrong?" "I cant handle it anymore! Jo wont let me see Dani and im going insane everytime I see Toby! I need to see her! I need to be in her life!" I wipe my tears and sit down. Instantly, my mom grabs the phone. "Yeah, hello is Jo there?" I look up. "Mom!?" I hear Jos voice come from the box. She hands it to me. "Jo?"

_Jos POV_

"GABE?! WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" I yell at him, holding Danielle. "Too see my daughter. Please Jo. I _need _to see her. Shes my daughter too. Please." I sigh. "Fine. Tomorrow my house. 2 pm." Then hang up. I hope I don't regret this.

NEXT DAY

_ . . _Opening the door, I see Gabe waiting. "Come in." Then let him in. "Danielle is asleep. " I turn to go to the nursery, but Gabe gently pulls my hand. "What?" I ask. He sighs. "Why haven't you let me see her?" I sigh too. "I didn't want you around. I was scared that you were going to hurt her. I knew we were going to have our fights and she was going to be there and I didn't want her. Of course I wanted a dad for her, but I..I.." Tears start falling from my cheek. "Shh…" He hugs me. "Im sorry Im a terrible mom." "Your not," he touches my cheek, "You're a amazing mom." He looks into my eyes, I look back, and we end up kissing.

2 hours later.

"WAAAAHHHH" I pull apart from kissing Gabe and grab her. "Gabe, this is Dani. Dani this is daddy." I put her in his arms and she stops crying. "Shes so beautiful, like you." We kiss again and lay on the bed. "I love you guys."

2 weeks later

"JO!" I hear my mom yell upstairs. "W..What?" I yell back quietly. She has Dani in her arms and yells at me. "You and Gabe are back together!?" "Um yeah..?" "WHY!?" I hear her yell more. I come up the stairs. "We love each other." She slaps me hard, and I fall to the ground. She puts Dani on the bed and suddenly starts kicking me in the stomach and face. "You are such a whore." _Kick. Smack. _"MOM STOP IT!" I scream and try to protect my face. She grabs a gun and knife. She pulls me up by the hair and pulls me somewhere. "You are not welcome here. Im fileing for Custody of Dani." I gasp, still crying and bleeding. "You cant! Shes _MY _daughter!" She smirks. "Not when your dead." She puts the gun to my face, locks me in a box, and leaves me there. I hear Dani screaming from inside and she slams the door shut. Leaving me here. Stuck.

**DRAMA. :B**

**Okay well I have been gone for almost a year because a lot of stuff has happened. I have been grounded frm the internet, I forgot I had a fanfic, and also I have been selfharming like crazy. **

**PM for me. **

**Bbybailee**

**Xo **


End file.
